The Dark Soul
by Unexisted user
Summary: "You will be cursed to an eternal life. Your heart will stop beating as your body stops aging. However, once your true love appears, your heart will beat once again and the moment you say you love him will be the day you die." AU, Unbetaed, Major character death and more. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

Warning: OOCness, Unbetaed, Voyeurism, Possible smut, Major character death.

Rate: M

.

.

Chapter 1

Reincarnation

.

.

.

"Everything is 2810 yen."

Receiving the exact amount, the cashier smiled and said his thank you at the customer. The cashier in his 24 years old looked quite young with his huge brown eyes, soft looking black hair, full pink lips and a cute button nose. It did not help when he had a baby face as well.

"Yuuri! You can go to lunch now! I will take your shift!"

One of the workers yelled at the young man from the storage room, luckily there was no customer and Yuuri quickly shed his apron away and put it inside the storage room. He said good bye to the other staffs before he walked the short distance to the family diner to buy a lunch.

He was about to cross the road when a car honking at him and he felt someone pulling him and he was pushed flush against the hard, firm chest. He felt his heart beating fast and his face paled as he realized he was just about to get hit by a truck. He looked at his saviour as he was about to say his thanks when he was rendered speechless by the man.

"Are you okay?"

.

.

The lone platinum haired man was lounging on the rooftop of an apartment in the midnight. His waist long platinum hair swept by the night breeze as he stood there looking into the distance. He was beautiful more than handsome and he looked around twenty seven with face devoid of any emotion, although, icy blue eyes told a tell of thousand years of story. He was recalling of an old story. Story that no one knew but he himself and a dead man. Story that had been hidden deep into a grave of one person who was the main actor in the plot.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Or Yuuri Nikiforov.

The name of the main actor in the story. The man who had left a deep scar inside of the platinum haired male's heart. The scar that would not heal. Not when that person who had caused it was already in the other world. World where the livings or immortals were not mean to go no matter how much they reached for it. Unless they became the dead themselves.

"Victor."

The man looked behind him to see a blond haired teenager. The blond was beautiful, his pale golden hair fell to his shoulders like a waterfall, his eyes the green color of clear sea, pale thin lips, rosy cheeks and pale skin. He was slender and at least two feets shorter than the platinum haired man.

"Yuri."

The blond huffed and looked to the dark of night. His eyes glistened recalling some old memories before he finally snapped back at the silent man. He raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing this late at night?" He spoke harshly only to soften his voice before he stuffed his hands into his jeans' pockets. "It is cold. Get inside before you are icy frozen again."

"..."

Silent, the man just stared ahead of himself. His icy blue eyes looked eerily calm as he stared down the ground from a twenty stories apartment. He wondered if he would die if he jumped down from this height. But deep down he knew... he would not - could not - die. His body was immortal and he had no such thing as heartbeat. Even if he jumped, he would only sustain a few broken bones and in just a few minutes, he would be back, good as new.

His foot raised on the air, wanted to test the theory when his nose picked something smelt that made he retracted his foot like burnt. Icy blue orbs darkened and narrowed as he stared down ahead on the ground where tiny people walking the night streets. His eyes wild and careful as he scanned the humans on the streets.

One particular young man caught his eyes.

"Vitya?"

He did not hear Yuri's voice for his ears solely focused on the man's footsteps. His slow and steady footsteps. Without thinking, he jumped down - barely heard the blond male muytering curses behind him - the twenty stories building to land on the convinience store's roof. He crouched down low and sniffed the scent again. The man was average height for Japanese people, he had short black hair, brown eyes that were obsecured by a pair of ugly glasses which he knew beautiful, full pink lips and cute button nose. His eyes widened. It was him! And his eyes followed the person he had been missing this whole century.

"What the hell, Vitya!" The blond male hissed behind him.

"It's him..." he whispered, voice disbelief and full with hope. His eyes never left the young man's figure. "It's him, Yuuri..." he silently thought, 'My Yuuri, my love...'

"Who?" A confused voice responded.

"My consort. My beautiful consort, Yuuri Nikiforov."

Sea green eyes widened as he looked at the average looking young man which had caught Victor's eyes. He looked back at entralled man and softly said. "...How did you know that is him?" He said. "Didn't you tell he was died? Had been dead for a century long. How could he be here? Alive and breathing?"

Victor did not answer. It was not like he did not want to but more like he could not answer. He wished he could but he himself did not have an answer. He was confused as well but more than that, he was immersedly happy. The scent brought by the wind was calming and warming his cold body; vanilla and cinnamon.

"Vitya?! What the hell is this Vitya?!"

He hissed at his companion and bared his hidden fangs. "Shut it! Shut your mouth or just go back!"

Yuri was taken aback. He never had the man directed his anger at him. He was hurt for sure and he felt his body cold with disappointment. He did not even do anything that could anger the taller man and he just wanted to know. He gritted his teeth and bared his own fangs to hissed at the man to mask his hurt with anger. "The hell with you bastard! Fine! Just stay here all night and stalk that person who resembles your dead spouse!"

When the man himself did not even acknowledge him, the blond man did not wait even for a second as he leapt on the roof to roof before he vanished among the darkness. Victor did not move as he waited his consort who had gone to the diner to buy dinner. He watched fascinated when the dark haired beauty walked out of the shop as he followed behind him, silent as a mouse. He followed him until they reached an old apartment building with creaking old stairs. Blue orbs followed the man's movement until he disappeared behind the cheap plywood door.

"...Yuuri."

That night Victor did not sleep as he crouched low in a tree branch just outside of the man's room. He watched fascinated as he saw the slow rise and down of the dark haired male's chest.

He felt his stilled, cold heart burst from happiness.

His fingers, long and slender clutched at his chest as he felt the tell tale of beating from his heart. His eyes widened. What the hell is happening? His heart had been dead for such a long time and for his dead heart to suddenly move...

 _"You will be cursed to an eternal life. Your heart will stop beating as your body stops aging. However, once your true love appears, your heart will beat once again and the moment you say you love him will be the day you die."_

He clenched his chest where his heart starting to pump blood to his undead body. His brows furrowed together as he reminded on an old curse from the witch that had been jealous of his love with his spouse. The witch which was a princess from the other kingdom had fallen in love with him. The princess asked for his hand in marriage which he rejected politely before he found love in the form of new servant in his castle. Instantly, he fell in love with the beautiful young man. He who was the king, proposed to his servant and soon they were married.

They were happy but it was short lived.

The princess heard of this news felt enraged and humiliated. The king had rejected her to marry a servant and a male. Filled with revenge, she came, marching with her dark forces to destroy the king's kingdom. Many people were killed; soldiers, citizens, servants, advisors even the animals. Until the only ones left were the king and his prince consort. She was preparing to strike the king with her dark magic when the king's spouse, the disgustingly beautiful male ran in front of his husband and took the magic direct to his heart.

He was dead on the spot.

The king was surprised and the witch was displeased. Before the king could do any anything, before he could even run to his consort, he was cursed. He was cursed to live an eternal life, his heart stopped beating and his body undead. Only until he found his love and professed his love would he die. It was such a powerful dark magic that used the life of the witch to activate it.

He snapped of an old memories when he heard an alarm rung in the room in front of him. He saw as his reincarnated spouse - he was still confused about that - roused from his sleep. He watched him as he shed his night clothes walking to the bathroom in nude, baring his naked body to his greedy eyes. He swallowed his saliva down his throat. Yuuri was still beautiful. Even though he had short hair now - century ago he had long, flowing, silky black locks - he was still beautiful. His body was fit also slim and his legs, long and slender. He had such a round and firm backsides and his manhood stood proud, evident of morning wood.

He could feel his pants tightened.

He growled low in his throat when the bathroom door was closed and he took a deep breath to will his arousal to go down. It almost took his entire concentration just to kill his erection. He sighed in relief and saw again as his Yuuri walked out of the bathroom in small towel covering his privates. He wished the towel fell and let him feast on his spouse's gorgeous body. He did not have to wait long as the towel fell down soon and he once again drank in the sight of the nude body in front of his eyes. It did not last long before the sexy body was once again covered in a baggy long pants and a blue shirt a size bigger than Yuuri's slender frame. He then put on those ugly glasses, hiding his expressive beautiful brown eyes.

He leapt on the rooftop when the smaller male went to close his opened window. He frowned in thinking. Yuuri was careless. How could he open the window when he was asleep at night and just walking naked in his room without thinking of possible rapist. He was lucky that Victor was the one who saw his gorgeous body if it were the others, he could not be sure.

He took a note to himself and to stay guard outside of his reincarnated consort's room. He was snapped out of thought when he saw Yuuri walked downstairs. He almost jumped when he saw the young man stumbled on the stairs. He sighed in relief when he mamaged to hold onto the railing. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he finally stop at the roof of convinience store. He jumped to tree nearby and hid behind the leaves and branches. It was morning now, he had to be careful not to be spotted by humans.

For hours he sat there, watching the young man working as a cashier. Deep down, he planned a meeting with the beautiful dark haired male and hope to do it soon. He did not though, when he realized it was already mid afternoon and saw his spouse walking out of the store, heading towards the family diner opposite the place where he worked. He kept watching as Yuuri was about to cross the road. His now beating heart, speeding when he realized the man was about to be hit and a honk was pressed. Jumping from the tree, he ran towards the smaller male, grabbing his arm and pulled him flush into his strong chest.

Victor watched, transfixed at the real, warm beauty in his arms before the young man turned around and he masked his face. Only showing his genuine concern.

"Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for reading, favorite, and follow. Special thanks for reviewing. I love you guys! Enjoy this!

Warnings: Nothing in this chapter.

.

.

Chapter 2

Reunion

.

.

.

"Are you okay?"

The genuine concern did not register in Yuuri's mind as he stared at the stranger in front of him - or rather he was held by the said stranger like a lover would - who was speaking to him at the moment.

The stranger was beautiful.

There was something different about him unlike the rest of people. Something otherwordly and ethereal. Something eternal. He was not sure why he thought of that but looking into his deep icy blue eyes, making him feel something familiar and nostalgic. His chocolate hued eyes trailed the man's figure. He was tall. Taller than Yuuri at least a head. And he was fit and being flushed with him, Yuuri could feel his slender and yet muscular form. He was perfect and beautiful. Those icy blue orbs, straight nose, thin pink lips, high aristocratic cheekbones and soft unmarred pale skin.

Though it was too paled that it was bordering sickly.

And his hair...his hair was platinum colour and it was long like an overflowing waterfall that rested on his shoulders and back. Unconsciously, he reached his hand out to feel those silky strands weeving through his fingers smoothly. He watched transfixed as the platinum strands shone under the sunlight.

"...Beautiful."

He whispered before he realized what he had done and jumped backward, out of the stranger's embrace. Instantly, he missed being in this man's warmth. Blushing, he looked down and trying to still his speeding heartbeat. 'Calm down, Yuuri.' He thought to himself.

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

He nodded his head, face still hot with embarrassment when something dawn to him. Yuuri. The stranger had called his name when this was their first time meeting. He looked up to see the deep, genuine concern from the beautiful man. Even if he was a stranger, he felt a deep attraction to this male.

"How did you know my name?"

He asked in confusion. He looked down his shirt and for sure he did not wear his name tag. He looked up again to see a brief flash of longing and worry in those icy blue orbs. It was just a second and Yuuri thought perhaps he was mistaken. No way it was true. They never met and Yuuri was not a forgetful person. Not when he had met with this devastatingly gorgeous being.

"...Ah, I saw your nametag back at the store when I went there to buy something."

'Oh... that's why he knows my name,' he thought a bit disappointed before he frowned in confusion. Why would he upset with it? He was nothing to the stranger, just someone who was about to be hit by a truck. The man was kind to save him before he lost his life. Thanking him, that was about the right thing he should do.

He bowed down and say his thanks, "Thank you for saving me."

"No. It's fine."

Yuuri raised his bowed head and straightened his back. He smiled at the stranger. "Can we meet tonight after my shift ends? My shift ends at seven. I want to treat you to a dinner for saving me back there." He said and when the stranger just stared at him without saying anything for two minutes, he scrambled his words and blushed for suddenly invited this beautiful man to a dinner. "Ah! That's it... if you do not have a meeting with someone already. If you don't mind receiving a dinner treat from a total stranger."

It was slow but finally, the man nodded his head. His beautiful silky platinum hair swept by the wind as he smiled at him, warm and sweet. "Thank you, I will accept your invitation then. I will see you tonight."

The stranger said and gave a short bow before he walked away down the streets. Yuuri watched him walking until he could not see him among the sea of crowd. He sighed in relief before he decided his stomach was not hungry anymore. He walked back to the store, saying his thanks to his coworker for filling his job before he wore his apron and put on his name tag:

 _Katsuki_

And he just realised his nametag did not read his first name.

What in the world was happening? The stranger said he saw his name from his nametag but it did not show his first name, only his last name. He frowned in confusion. Did he hear wrong? He shook his head. No. Even though he was far sighted, he was not deaf. The beautiful stranger definitely said he saw it from his nametag.

 _Ding!_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the bell chimed signalling a coming costumer. "Welcome!" He greeted as he watched the customer picking a lunch box and a bottle of Pocari. He put the items in a plastic bag before he received the money and gave the changes back. "Thank you! Come again!" He said his thanks and another customer came again, making him busy and forget about unsettling feelings he had for a certain someone.

.

.

"Yuuri, are you okay?"

His reincarnated spouse looked at him in confusion and wary. He looked down on his shirt and looked back at him. Victor just stared at the dark haired beauty with longing and worry.

"How did you know my name?"

Ah... so, he was still named Yuuri in this era. Victor bit his tongue at his carelessness. How could he call his spouse with his name? Of course he was suspicious when a total stranger suddenly knowing of his name. He wrecked his brain, trying to find an excuse before he remembered that Yuuri wore a nametag in the shop. That was it! He should just say that.

"...Ah, I saw your nametag back at the store when I went there to buy something."

He inwardly nodded at his reply. There it did not sound stalkerish anymore. He watched as the cashier's face cleared of any doubt. He silently cheered and kept watching when a myriad of emotions painting Yuuri's face. What he did not understand was the disappointment. Before it changed to a confusion. The young man before him lightly shook his head before he bowed low.

"Thank you for saving me."

He immediately responded. "No. It's fine." Of course, he would save him. In this era, he would not let his spouse die before his eyes again. Not after the first time.

The man then raised his bowed head and smiled at him. Such a warm smile. It brought back the old memories when his consort would smile at everything he did. "Can we meet tonight after my shift ends? My shift ends at seven. I want to treat you to a dinner for saving me back there." Yuuri said and Victor was rendered speechless - he could not believe his luck - for two minutes, when he still did not reply, the smaller male scrambled for his words and blushed in embarrassment. "Ah! That's it... if you do not have a meeting with someone already. If you don't mind receiving a dinner treat from a total stranger."

Silly Yuuri.

There was no way he would meet with the other when he received an invitation from his beloved. He smiled as he tugged his long strands of hair that were swept by the wind behind his ear. "Thank you, I will accept your invitation then. I will see you tonight."

He said and bowed to the dark hair beauty. He walked slowly when all he wanted was to stay there all day and night to talk with his love. But, Yuuri did not know him in this era and he had to be careful else the man would find out about his true nature.

The undead.

His eyes narrowed. He had been called so many things during the past century when someone found out about his true self. Zombie, vampire, dracula, the ghost, monster and so many degrading name calls. All of those names were just a myth and it all started with him. But, even if he was called those names, he never killed a soul. Despite being an undead, he was still human deep inside his dark soul. He was just a cursed man, living an eternal life until he found his beloved.

And he had found him.

What should he do now? He could never tell him about his feelings, about all the things they shared century ago. Yuuri would think he was crazy. He frowned. Even if he wanted to profess his love, he could not. Not if it would kill him. He just wanted to feel love again after such a long time even if he had to hide his feelings. It was going to hurt him. He knew that. But, what was an undead could do?

He was never given many choices in his new life.

He stopped walking and realised he was in front of an apartment he shared with his companion. He thought back at what happened last night and felt guilty for getting angry at the blond. He was just too overwhelmed and anxious. He never thought that he would meet his reincarnated beloved after all this time. It was surreal. But, he was there and he was warm.

He sighed and knocked on the door, knowing that the younger always watched the television at this time. He heard a grunt and moment later the door was harshly opened.

"..." the blond just glared at him and kept the door opened as he walked back in silently and sat on the couch.

Victor grimaced and forced a smile on his face. He put away the shoes - he had been living in Japan for a year and slowly adapted to their culture and habits - and wore a pair of indoor slippers. He silently made his way to the couch beside his companion. He watched the furrowed brows of the angry male.

"...I am sorry for last night."

"Why do you care?" The angry voice was ladent with masked hurt.

"Because you are my friend, Yuri."

The blond was silent for a few moments before he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't say such a disgusting word."

He just chuckled, knowing that he had been forgiven. He breathed out in relief.

"...So, is it really him?"

Nodding his head, he smiled. "I may live a long life and very forgetful but I could never forget his scent." He whispered longingly. "Also, I just know that is him, my Yuuri."

Blond brows furrowed before its owner spoken. "And what would you do? The curse... oh shit!" He stared at him in panic. "Did your heart start beating again?"

Victor again nodding his head. His smile tight.

Yuri bit his lower lip worriedly before he spoke. This time his voice filled with fear and anxiety. "Are you going to say your feelings?" His voice lowered a bit. "...Are you going to die, Vitya?"

He just shook his head and smiled sadly. "...I don't know, Yuri. I just don't know," he paused as he rested his head on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "This is my curse. I know it will be hurt just loving him when I am in this undead body but not being able to tell Yuuri my feelings will hurt more.."

He felt tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His new beating heart felt constricted and the feelings were unfamiliar to him after living a century without beating heart.

"It hurts so much..." he whispered brokenly, eyes closed tightly. "It hurts but I still want to love him..."

He felt arms embracing him. He relished in the hold as he let a silent cry. It had been long last he cried and he did not like feeling this miserable, vulnerable. Last he cried was when he buried his prince consort into his grave. That day was also the day his heart ceased beating and his body stopped aging.

The day he was reborn as an undead.

"It's going to be fine, Vitya." He felt Yuri's arms tightening around him and he felt the tremors that racked the smaller body. "You're going to live."

He hoped so.

But... deep down he knew, there was nothing could undo this curse. He was doomed to have a dark soul until the day he died.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading, favorite and follow. Special thank you for those who reviewed. I dont know if those who are reading Cage also reading this but I still want to inform that I would not update it for a while. Enjoy!

Warning: This chapter contains some smut between Victor and late!Yuuri. Possible OOCness and unbetaed.

.

.

Chapter 3

Surface

.

.

.

Victor fiddled with his jacket as he checked if there was anything amiss with a brand new set of clothes he just bought for his date with his dark haired amour. He was wearing a dark blood button down with black jeans and a beige jacket. His long platinum hair was tied into a low ponytail as he let it rest on his shoulder. He checked again his overall attire and looked behind him to see his blond haired companion was watching him with bored and disgust.

He smiled at the younger man. "What do you think, Yuri?" He asked worriedly as he once again fiddled with the button on his shirt.

The younger male rolled his eyes and stood from the bed, he strolled to the older man and unbuttoned the first three buttons on the shirt. He stood back and looked over the platinum haired male. He nodded his head. "You look great." He sighed and back to sit on the bed. "Your man is going to love how you looks tonight."

"I hope so," Victor laughed nervously. He walked to the long mirror and inspected his look for the last time. "I wonder if Yuuri in this era would still love pork cutlet bowl?"

"Huh?"

He shook his head and smiled at his companion through the mirror. "My Yuuri loved pork cutlet bowl very much. I had to hire a personal cook at the palace just for cooking Yuuri's favourite meal. I wonder about this era Yuuri."

Scowling, sea green eyes closed as the man flopped onto his back on the bed. "Whatever! just go now or you'll be late!"

Victor looked at his watch and gasped. "Ah! It's almost seven! Bye, Yuratchka! I'll buy you this pork cutlet bowl for dinner!" He said hurriedly, walking out of his bedroom and stopped at the front to wear shoes before he walked out of the front door.

He walked the short distance to the lift and waited for a minute before the contraption stopped and opened the door. He smiled at the other people inside the lift and punched the G floor. It did not take long for the lift to reach ground floor and he quickly walked out, nodding his head at the security and marching to where Yuuri worked. For once he did not use his supernatural power and he hired a cab to take him to the small shop about four blocks away from where he lived with his companion.

He paid the driver and walked out of the cab. He just barely reached his destination when he saw Yuuri walking out of the store with the clothes he wore this morning; a blue shirt a size bigger than his frame, a baggy pants and his glasses. He really hoped that Yuuri would throw his glasses away so he could see his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yuuri!" He waved at the man.

Yuuri looked his way and smiled warmly before he made his way to him. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at the older man. "Thank you for accepting my invitation." He said shyly before he walked ahead. "I want to bring you to my favourite restaurant. They have this delicious pork cutlet bowl and I tell you that none of other restaurants serve..." he trailed off before he realised he had rambled on. He blushed and shyly fiddled with his long sleeves.

Victor thought he was adorable and even this era Yuuri still loved pork cutlet bowl. He smiled in relief. They were the same. His late consort and this new reincarnated Yuuri.

"It's fine and you look adorable." He flashed his smile and slipped his arm around the shorter male's slim waist.

He was daring but he was also curious about Yuuri's reaction. Did he reject him? Or did he accept this smaller form of affection? When he did not feel a push, he looked down to see a beautiful sight. The dark haired beauty was blushing a pretty pink.

"I... uh... um... t-thank you." He stuttered cutely and looked away to the other side. The tips of his ears were red.

How adorably cute.

His Yuuri.

"By the way... I still don't know your name."

Ah... right. He forgot to introduce himself. He was too comfortable with the thoughts of this Yuuri was his late Yuuri. It still did not change the fact they were just total strangers a while ago. He tightened his arm around the small waist and leaned down to whisper into his beloved's ear. "Victor..."

"...Victor," the boy paused, testing his name before he opened his cute mouth and surprised him. "Victor Nikiforov." The younger male shocked by himself and shook his head. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I just made up your name! I don't know what come to me!"

Speechless and stunned, Victor softly shook his head. "...You're right about my name. Victor Nikiforov." He paused and looked down as brown eyes looking up at him. "How did you know?"

He asked, hoping his Yuuri would remember their past life.

The dark haired beauty looked confuse by himself. He slowly shook his head and furrowed his dark eyebrows. "...It just came out. I didn't know how..."

"It's okay," he smiled trying to change the subject, "where are we going?"

"Ah, right!" Yuuri blushed as he pointed to the building about ten metres away from where they stood. "There! Come on, Victor! I'm sure you will like the pork cutlet bowl!"

He just chuckled as he let the younger male pull him towards the reataurant. It was nostalgic, it was just like what happened during Victor's first courting of the new beauty. At first, the dark haired beauty was shy but he became active when he talked about the things he liked.

"Victor?"

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry for daydreaming." He chuckled as they entered the restaurant.

He had decided last night that he would cherish this short moment with his beloved and if it was time, perhaps, he would not hesitate to die.

A sad smile adorned his face.

He could not fight fate, it was predestined.

.

.

Yuuri frowned as he walked into the busy restaurant, thinking how the hell he knew about this stranger's - which have a name now - name. The words just came out of his mouth as naturally as a breathe. He shook his head. No. He could think about that later, right now he had a date with a beautiful man.

"...Victor?"

He called hesitantly, the taller man had stopped near the door and he had such a sad smile that was not supposed to be on his angelic face. Seeing Victor like this somehow made his heart hurt. He wondered why? It was like he was hurt as well. What was going on? This weird thing that happened to him. He frowned, shaking his head to clear his mind. Stepping near the man, he tapped on his arm.

"Victor, are you okay?"

His voice sounded hurt as well and he felt more miserable than before when pained icy blue eyes sought his brown ones. "Don't cry..." he felt a long finger wiped the corner of his eye. He instinctly closed his eyes. He cried? Had he cried because Victor seemed so hurt? And lonely?

"I'm not." He heard himself said. "It's you who look like you're about to cry."

"...I'm sorry."

Yuuri shook his head and opened his eyes. A forced smile decorated his face as he pulled the taller male inside the establishment. The crowd were looking at their little drama in the front door and he wanted nothing more than hiding right now. He seated them both at his favourite table near the window and far at the back. Hiding behind the many eyes that might pry their conversation.

Victor looked at him with unreadable eyes. He wanted to look elsewhere but somehow he could not. Something was pulling him to look deep inside those deep ocean hued orbs.

"Why?" This man asked him. "Why did you cry, Yuuri?"

"Because you looked so miserable back there."

The answer came out of his mouth before he could think something different. It was just normal for him to feel for a man that had saved him this afternoon. Somehow, he felt a deep connection with this beautiful man... like he knew him for a long time. And it did feel right for him. Worrying, hurting for this man.

Why?

 _"I love you, Your Majesty."_

 _"Victor. It is Victor, Yuuri and I love you too."_

 _"...Victor, I love you."_

The words stumbled upon his mind. It was so sudden and had his eyes widened. What was it? What was that voice he heard in his head? It sounded like his and Victor's voice. Did he imagine it?

"Yuuri? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm fine. It just-!"

"Good evening, sir! Do you want to order now?"

He bit into his bottom lip and smiled apologetically at his date before he looked up to the waiter. "Ah... give us two pork cutlet bowls and a pot of hot green tea." He paused and glanced over the beautiful man. "Do you want anything else, Victor?"

The man just shook his head. A bright smile once again plastered on his face. It seemed that everything that had happened before was a dream and there was not even a speckle of misery or sadness clouding the man's visage. But somehow, Yuuri could see it. The mask behind that smile. He frowned. He would let it go for now. They should be enjoying their dinner and not thinking about sad things.

After their dinner arrived, they talked about everything except what occured just before. The melancholic night turned out to be a great one. Yuuri was learning about his new friend and Victor was the same. They enjoyed their dinner date and soon they were walking towards Yuuri's old apartment with Victor holding a container of pork cutlet bowl for his blond companion.

Victor stopped in front of the cheap plywood door and leaned down as he gave a good night kiss on top of his head.

"Good night, Yuuri. Have a sweet dream."

He smiled up at the older male, face bright red with embarrassment as he shyly nodded his head. "Thank you for tonight, Victor and thanks for being my friend."

The foreigner shook his head. "No. It should be me who thanked you." He smiled sweetly and started to walk away. "Don't forget to lock the door and window."

Yuuri watched as the man walked away until he could not see his figure. He sighed and closed the door, locking it behind him. Touching his head, he could not help but giggled and blushed. Victor was such a sweet gentleman. He took a deep breath and took off his shoes and socks. Walking to his bed, he flopped down on the bed. He was tired today but it did not matter since dinner had been great. He knew how weird it was for feeling this way for his new friend but Victor was a touchy feeling guy - perhaps, the beautifull man did evoke a new emotion in him. He chalked it up to the man being a foreigner. But, he liked it. Being closed with the beautiful man and having his arms around his body. It was a fast developement and it should scare him but it did not.

It felt natural and familiar.

"...Like I have known him for all my life."

He whispered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Familiar.

Normal.

Natural.

He would think about it later. He was sleepy and he wanted to sleep. But it was too hot tonight. Walking to the window, he opened the lock and slid the glass panel to the side to allow the night breeze inside. Victor had told him to lock his window but Yuuri had been living here for three years after losing his family and he always let his window open during hot night.

He stripped down to his boxer brief and wear a light shirt on top. He put the discarded clothes in the hamper to be washed later and flopped back down on his bed. Instantly, he was asleep and that night, he dreamed of something. Him and Victor being inside of a huge palace and they were wearing an old fashioned clothes. Like something he had read in a book about old Victorian age. He also had long hair in this dream and he looked so happy and in love.

 _"Victor! Look at these flowers! They have bloomed beautifully!" He said excited as he watched a man, who looked a lot like Victor but dressed in a regal uniform walked towards him and enveloped him in an embrace._

 _"It is thanks to you, my love, that the flowers are able to bloom this beautifully." He whispered intimately near his ear and Yuuri could not help the shiver running down his body._

 _He hid his face inside this Victor's chest as he put his hands on the man's back. Embracing him back. He felt him caressing his long tresses and he sighed softly._

 _"Have you eaten, Yuuri?"_

 _He shook his head. "No. I was waiting for you." He pushed away from the embrace as he looked deep inside icy blue eyes. "Are you free now? We can go to eat. I already told the cook to make pork cutlet bowl." He said excited as he pulled the other towards the dining hall._

 _Before he could do that, however, Victor tugged his hand and pulled him into a passionate and hot kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed as his lover dominated the kiss. He was left breathless when he was released from the kiss. "V-Victor..." he whimpered. Voice filled with need and desire. "I-I want you... need you."_

 _Victor then pulled him towards the secluded place. Behind trees and bushes as he pushed him down on the green grass. He gasped when he felt cold hands against his hot body, trailing upwards until it reached his pink nubs. He bit into his lip as his lover played with his nipples; pinching, rubbing and twisting it. "Victor...d-do not tease me...ah!" He gasped when a hot mouth replacing the fingers. He arched his back, the sensation on his chest moving to his member. He felt his pants tightened and his length throbbing with need. "V-Victor... pl-please! Ngh!"_

 _The beautiful man above him removed his sinful lips from his nipples and looked down at him with desire in his darkened lust filled blue eyes. "What do you want me to do, Yuuri?"_

 _"T-Touch me... d-down there...!"_

 _His pants and undergarment were removed in one move. He gasped, eyes shrewed shut as he felt those hot and sinful lips wrapped around his throbbing length, moving up and down. It was amazing and felt so good that left him speechless and a mess of whimper and moans. It did not take long for him to climax and came inside Victor's mouth._

"V-Victor! Ahhhh!"

Yuuri jolted from his dream, gasping and breathless. His brown eyes wide as he looked around him. He was inside his room and he was not in some palace in the old sovereign era. He sighed in relief before his face reddened with embarrassment. How could he dream of doing lewd things with Victor? He shook his head before his eyes trailed down to his boxers brief. His soiled boxers brief.

"What the-?!"

His blush turned ten fold as he hid his face inside his palms. He could not believe it! He just had a wet dream about his new friend and even came from it. He was screwed and he just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I deeply appreciate your readinh, favorites, follows and reviews. Enjoy.

Warnings: This chapter contains masturbation, possible oocness and unbetaed.

.

.

Chapter 4

Trust and Love

.

.

.

Victor was laying in his room just after he came back from Yuuri's house. At the same time, Yuri was going out, saying something about looking for new sweatshirts with tiger's print. He stared at the ceiling, mind remembering the image that had been imprinted in his mind from the event that he had seen from this morning and could not help but be immersed happy.

Yuuri had came while he cried out Victor's name.

He closed his eyes as his right hand moved under his pants. He groaned feeling the sensitive organ came into life as he tried to imagine Yuuri's lustful expression when he came. His hand wrapped around his length as he shuddered in pleasure. It felt good. It had been long last he took care of his desire. Imagining it was Yuuri's sinful mouth wrapped around his length, he began to rub the organ up and down and occasionally, he would squeeze or insert his nail into the slit.

"Ngh...Yuuri, you're so good..."

He groaned, panting as he quickened his hand movement. It was amazing. Yuuri was doing so much better. He was always good in giving head and Victor always had to praise him while doing it.

"Yes! That's it, Yuuri... Haa… Ngh!"

He came into his hand as he thrust his length a few times until there was no more came out. Icy blue orbs opened as he panted. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm his breathing and looked down at his dirty hand. He came a lot and it was thick. He sighed. Never in his hundred year living as an undead would he think he was sexually frustrated and he was fast. He usually last longer but a hundred year abstinence did that to him. He never thought he would be able to get it up, let alone come but Yuuri... the thoughts of Yuuri alone had managed to do it for him.

"Damn!"

He clenched his fists tightly. He had fallen far and hard. With how fast his feelings moving, he was not sure if he would be able to hold his feelings longer and he was not sure if he would live through this. He was doomed to die and he knew it was just a matter of time.

Soon or later.

.

.

"Hey, Yuuri! Watch out the-!"

Bam!

The dark haired young man cradled his head as he crouched down on the floor. "It hurts…" his huge brown eyes watered as he rubbed the already swollen part. He looked up at his coworker and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry…" he said and took a hand offered to him kindly as he got up from the floor. He patted his behind from the dust and straightened his shirt.

"It's fine," the man sighed, looking at the older male in worried. "Are you okay? You seemed to space out a lot nowadays."

Yuuri just smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, Minami," he smiled and took the box out to arrange it on the shelves. There was no customer right now and he decided to help his coworkers with arranging the new stocks. He waved a hand when the younger male just stared at him in concern. "I'm fine, really," he chuckled and patted his head which had hit the box only to pull a face in respond.

"You should get that check out," Minami replied worriedly.

He shook his head. "Nah, no need," he laughed it out and smiled again. "It's just a small bump and it will go away. I should really help with the new stocks." he walked out of the storage room and put the box near the shelf as his small coworker trailed behind him. He put the box down and looked behind to the teenager to smile reassuringly. "I'm really fine." he said and patted the teenager's back. "There's nothing wrong with my head," as he thought silently. 'But something is wrong with my heart… Victor, who are you to me?'

"Okay, if you said so, Yuuri. If anything, just tell me. I'll inform the manager."

"Thanks, Minami," Yuuri nodded in grateful as he resumed his task.

Even though, his hands were busy, the dark haired Japanese did not stop from thinking about what happened a week before. Also when he woke up that morning with a soiled boxer brief after dreaming of a certain someone. Someone with long, flowing platinum hair and eyes as blue as a sky. After that dream, every night he would dream about the long haired him and Victor. The dreams were not consistent and it jumped from one situation to another ones. Most of the dreams were innocent but a few of them had left Yuuri breathless and sweat covered his clothes, with come dirtying his undergarment.

From what he had gathered from the snippets of the dream, the long haired him was married to Victor and they were somewhat a royalty of sort. He had dreamed someone calling Victor, His Majesty, and he himself had once or twice called the beautiful male, Your Majesty. He was not sure why he had dreamed about the beautiful stranger but he chalked it up to being attracted to the man. However, one thing had been bothering him. The dream did not feel like a dream at all. It felt like the long forgotten memories. Besides that, he also heard voices in his head from time to time. And all of those happened after his accidental meeting with Victor Nikiforov.

Victor Nikiforov.

That was another mystery he had yet to solve.

He himself was confused as to how he knew Victor's full name. It was unsettling. Not to forget, how Victor seemed to know his name. Everything was puzzling him and he wanted nothing but slept it off. "…What's going on?" he whispered to himself, hands stopped doing its job. He had taken a seat on the floor as he cradled his head. Perhaps, Minami was right. Maybe he should take a check in the hospital. His head surely had a problem and not only his heart.

"Yuuri, I really think you should take a rest and go check your head at the hospital." Minami appeared in front of him.

"...Minami?"

"You don't look well and," Minami raised his hand to stop the older male from talking back. "I'm going to inform the manager."

Sighing, Yuuri got up from the floor and smiled faintly at his coworker. He patted his head which evoked a slight blush decorating the smaller male's face. He knew that Minami always looked up to him for being independent at his early years since Minami was an orphan himself. "Thank you, Minami. I'll take up on your offer then," he said as he removed his apron and nametag.

The younger coworker of his just smiled happily. "It's fine, Yuuri! Go to the hospital and after that, go back home."

He nodded his head and took his belongings in the staff room. Bidding good bye's to his coworkers and once again thanking Minami, Yuuri headed to where the hospital was. He should check if there was something wrong with his head but after a few minutes, he stopped. 'But what if they think I am crazy? No matter what I think, hearing voices in your head could only be called crazy or weird...' he shook his head as he turned around and headed towards his home.

"At least if I am home, I could calm down and think carefully..."

Agreeing with himself, he walked along the street to his home. His mind once again wandered towards a beautiful man with the name of Victor Nikiforov. The man was ethereal beautiful. From his hair to his toe, he was everything - the epitome of perfect. But, the man despite being happy when he was with Yuuri, deep down he could see the sadness and misery engulfing his entire being. He always looked tired and his eyes, they looked so old, like they had seen so many things at his young age.

What could make a man looking like that?

He wanted to help him.

He wanted to but why? He did not know Victor that long. Despite it was only for about a week now, he still attracted to him. However, he did not know anything about him. They only met that first time during that dinner and that was all. They never met again and Yuuri forgot to ask for his contact number. He only knew a few things about the man.

His name was Victor Nikiforov.

He was 27 years old.

He was a Russian.

That was it. Nothing else. But even with only those things, he was very attracted to the beautiful male. He reasoned it out because Victor was a very gorgeous man and he was kind. But normal people would not have dreams - also wet dreams - about the stranger they just met. Now was a friend to him. And it made things weirder when he started to hear voices that sounded like his and Victor's in his head.

 _"I will always love you, Yuuri. Forever."_

 _"Me too. I always love Victor too. Ever."_

He did not have an explanation to this beside thinking that he had gone crazy.

That was the only logic answer to his dilemma.

Yuuri looked up to the stairs of the old apartment where he lived. He let out a rather heavy sigh before he starting to climb the stairs. It gave out an annoying creaking sound and it did not take long before he arrived upstairs. He searched for his key in his bag while looking down as he walked to his door. Taking the key out of his bag only to drop it to the floor when a man that had been bothering his mind was standing there in front of his door, looking perfect like the first time he met him.

"V-Victor?!"

The tall foreigner bent down to take his fallen keys and handing it back to him, smiling in process. "Hi, Yuuri," he put it on Yuuri's opened palm and stood straight. "I didn't know when your shift was going to end and decided to wait in front of your house. I guess I was lucky. You're here now."

This was unexpected! Victor was here to see him.

"..."

"...I'm sorry if I disturb you." His guest smiled apologetic and bowed down, before he straightened back. "Maybe I should go home."

Victor was about to pass him in the corridor when his hand shot out to grab the taller man's sleeve. "Um... I-I don't mind having y-you here," he said shyly as he looked down to hide his red face.

Whatever thought he had about Victor vanished right when he saw his face.

He just wanted to meet and talk to him again. Perhaps getting to know him a lot. He looked up when he heard no reply only to mesmerize with the sparkle and joy inside those bright blue eyes. Victor felt the same as him and he just knew that.

"Thank you, Yuuri!" Victor said and hugged him to his surprise.

"Ah... um... you're welcome..." he answered hesitantly. He did not expect to be hugged like this although he would not complain since it felt so nice.

When Victor released him from his hold, he was feeling strangely empty and cold. He wanted to be held inside those arms forever and never let go. Yuuri looked up at the older male, his expression was one of longing and the Japanese never did realize he made that kind of face. He only seen as his beautiful friend's eyes widened in surprise before a very sweet and warm smile made its way into his face.

"Are you not going to invite me inside, Yuuri?"

He blushed in embarrassment and he nodded his head. "Ah! Yes! I am sorry!" He put the key inside the keyhole and turned the knob left. He opened the door and entered, leaving it opened for his guest. "Come in, Victor." He said and smiled at the older male.

"Ah, sorry for intruding..." Victor said and removed his shoes as he accepted the slippers from him.

He smiled at the foreigner. He had a good manner and knew how Japanese culture was. His home was not that big - well, big was an understatement, it was small and tiny - and it was only one room apartment where the kitchen was separated from the living/bedroom using a thin plywood and he had a small bathroom about 4' x 3'. He gestured to the foreigner to the floor near his bed where there was a small table and two cushions. "Please sit first, Victor," he smiled happily and continued his way to the kitchen. "I'll go make some tea."

"Thank you, Yuuri."

He nodded his head as he boiled a water. While waiting for the water to boil, he got two teacups and a pot. He saw the water had boiled and poured the hot water into the small pot. He then put some tea leaves and stirred it. Afterwards he put the pot and teacups into a tray and brought it for his guest. He settled it onto the small table and sat in front of the platinum haired man who was looking at him with somewhat pleased expression.

"It's not much but please have some green tea." He said and poured the hot tea into one of teacups and gave it to his friend and one for himself.

"Thank you." Victor said and smiled again at him.

"Um... it's nothing." He said as he fiddled with his sleeves and looked at the older male in wonder. "I'm sorry for asking this but why are you here, Victor?"

The male looked at him unreadably. He could not understand the look the blue eyed male was giving him. "Victor?"

Victor just shook his head and smiled at him again. "I just wanted to meet with you, Yuuri. Why? Do you not want me here?"

"Ah! No! I-I didn't mean that!" Yuuri put his hands up and flailed. "I love it! I love you come here!" Before he realised the extend of his words. He blushed prettily and hid his face in his hands. "...I'm sorry."

He heard a small chuckle and peeked one eye at the man in front of him. Victor tried to cover his mouth as he laughed softly. He stared in wonder. The man looked somewhat more stunning when he laughed. He could not help a small smile coming to his face. "...You're beautiful." His mouth once again moved before his brain could register it. He covered his mouth, blushing and saw as red decorated Victor's ears.

He saw Victor muttered to himself. His lips were moving somewhat erotically and Yuuri had to push down his urge to kiss the man.

"Um... I'm sorry..." he mumbled shyly as he looked down on his tea. There was a stalk of tea leaf floating in the water. His eyes sparkled in delight. 'Good fortune...' he thought. Perhaps, today would be a a lucky day for him.

"It's fine and you're cute, Yuuri."

Yuuri almost sputtered as he heard the foreigner said that very casually. He turned fully red as he covered his face again. "L-Liar... I-I'm not c-cute..." he felt rather than saw it when his palms were removed from his face. He was face to face with a handsome visage of his friend. "V-Victor, y-you're too c-close..." he whimpered softly as he averted his brown eyes.

 _"I'm hopelessly in love with you, Yuuri."_

His eyed widened as he heard those words and unconsciously responded to it. "I love you too, Victor."

However, he did not realise that Victor had not opened his mouth and it was merely a voice in his head.

.

.

So sad. This story isn't really a favorite and I understand it's because of major character death but still... I'm slowly losing my interest and currently, I'm writing a new story for YOI - I plan for it to be out on February - a fic for Valentines' Day. I do apologise if after this I kind of late in updating. For those who are reading this and those who reviewed, thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It had been long last I updated. I do apologise for losing my muse. I hope you enjoy this.

.

.

Chapter 5

Dilemma/Nightmare

.

.

.

"I love you too, Victor."

It was like a thunder fell upon his self. Victor was shocked and he was speechless. His icy blue orbs widened as he stared at the dark haired beauty in front of him. Love? This Yuuri loves him? He thought, stunned. It could not be. It... it was... suddenly, he stood up, mind blanked as he headed to the door. He vaguely saw as Yuuri's brown orbs widened with shock and hurt but he did not registered it inside his empty mind.

"V-Victor... I-I'm sorry... I should not..."

He ignored it - he could hear the hurt in that tiny voice - he could not listen to it as his heart lurched with pain and hurt.

'No! I'm the one who is sorry, Yuuri...'

He walked out of the door and without thinking or care someone would see him, he leaped to the rail before he leaped to the roof. He kept moving from roof to roof until he was now on top of the twenty stories building which placed his temporary home with Yuri, his undead companion. Victor stood there, at the edge of the highest point in the building. Mind blanked and messed up, the immortal tried to think what had happened just awhile ago. What made him running in rush and panic?

 _"I love you too, Victor."_

Oh, yes... that. That was the reason why he ran away from Yuuri's home. He felt his beating heart clenching in pain. It was suffocating and hurt. He did not know that it would hurt this much hearing Yuuri saying he loved him. It was like being pierced with a thousand of swords. When century ago it would make his heart throbbing with happiness.

"Ngh..."

He moaned in pain as his hand clutched at his chest. He loved him too but he could not. He was scared. He was scared, damn it! He did not want to fall in love only to die at that moment. He knew what he had said about not carinbivhe would die as long as he able to tell Yuuri was not true after all. He wanted to be loved and to love. Falling to his knees, his platinum locks fell onto the cemented floor as he rested his forehead on the ground. It hurt so much! Why? Why would this happen to him? Why could not he love Yuuri normally? Telling him his true feelings, his deep love for the dark haired beauty. Why?!

"Why would this happen to me?!"

He screamed. He screamed to the sky. Perhaps, even to the god. He wanted to live normally! He wanted to be a human! Not living like a living corpse. Not having an undead body. No... Victor did not want all of that. Please... someone... anyone... helped him lifting this curse. Helped him once again regained a life as a human. Helped him once again to feel love and able to say, "I love you", freely. Without having to fear death coming upon him when he finally said the three words only to leave his beloved alone. It was going to hurt him and hurt Yuuri the most. Crystal clear tears dripped down his smooth cheeks as he lifted his chin to darkening sky. It was afternoon and it was going to rain.

He laughed humourlessly.

Even the sky felt sympathy with him but not the god.

Continuing to cry, the beautiful man closed his sky colored eyes as he let his body lay there on the cemented floor. He felt the rain falling on his body before it was escalated to a heavy pour. He did not care. It was cold and freezing but Victor kept laying there, surrendering to his fate. He would not get sick and he certainly would not die.

Not like he would not but he could not.

 _Could not die._

"Victor!"

He did not open his eyes even as he felt someone lifted him up. He felt heavy. Everything was heavy. His eyes, limbs, body and heart.

"Hang on! Don't you dare to die on me!"

Die?

He could not die. Not that easily. He let out a dry laugh which made his saviour tense.

"Vitya?! Are you okay?!"

"...I could not die." He laughed humourlessly.

"You bastard! What the hell happened to you?!"

He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He did not know himself. How could he tell that to others? He felt as the man who was carrying him huffed before he was whisked away from the heavy rain to the warm and dry room. He did not register when the man removed his wet clothes and dried his body before he was dressed in dry clothes. Bordering conscious and unconscious, he thought why would anyone bother changing his clothes? It was not like he would get sick. It was a waste of time.

But of course he did not fight it.

No. He did not have the will to fight it.

"Victor, what is happening to you? You never act like that..." He felt a hand caressing his slightly wet platinum locks. "You had me worried back there. I-I thought you were dying... Please, don't leave me alone. I-I can't live alone, Vitya..."

Barely hearing and registering the words, slowly, he fell under the dark world. He felt his eyelids closed and before he knew it, he had lost conscious.

'Yuuri, I love you.'

.

.

Yuuri was surprised and hurt when the man he loved - he just realised it - stood abruptly and left him alone without saying anything. He was confused and hurt.

"V-Victor... I-I'm sorry... I shouldn't..."

He mumbled but not heard anything. Not a word or reply. Yuuri stood up and ran to his front door but he did not see Victor anymore. The corridor was empty. He could feel tears pricked at the corners of his eyes before it dripped down his face. He closed the opened door and slid down to the floor as he sobbed heavily.

He hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees as he cried. He cried, not bothering to cover the sobs and sniffs. It was hurt. Hurt so much. Why? Why would Victor leave him? Did not he the first who confess he loved him? So, why did he leave him alone after he said his feelings? Was Victor merely playing with him?

"V-Victor... I-I... s-so... ry..."

Perhaps, he should not say those words. Perhaps, he should just keep his trecherous mouth shut. It was his mouth's fault. He did not mean to say it and he did not even realise he was in love with the foreigner until his mouth said it. And now, knowing that his feeling was rejected... he did not want to fall in love. At all.

Victor was his first love but...

It felt like he had known and loved the man long long time before.

It was funny.

Maybe he and Victor were reincarnated lovers and his dreams probably a truth.

A miserable laugh.

He never knew the man before one week ago. He never met him before one week ago. He never knew he loved him until minutes ago. And he had his heart broken just few seconds ago.

Funny, right? How fate was working with him.

It was like fate was trying to joke and play around with him. First, he lost his family in a car accident. Second, their inn had a huge debt that he had to sell the establishment to pay for the debt. Third, he had to quit high school since he had to work to be able to pay for his rent, food and necessities. Lastly, when he finally fell in love, the man he loved was playing with him.

He did not know how long he had cried but he had fallen asleep at one point because he had that dream again. The dream of long haired him and Victor in an old sovereign era. Though, it was different than the dreams before. Tonight, as if to match his heavy and miserable state, it was a nightmare he got. A very scary nightmare.

 _Chaos._

 _Chaos was everywhere._

 _Fire, burning, swords slashing and killing._

 _There were screaming and cries for lifes._

 _"V-Victor! What do we do?"_

 _He heard himself said to the King and also his husband. The beautiful King's brows were furrowed together as he looked down through the glass window. He fisted the sword's handle until his knuckles turned white and his expression was grim._

 _"Victor, I am scared!"_

 _He gripped at Victor's sleeve and the man looked down at him._

 _"Yuuri, it does not look good." Victor paused as he tried to say something and gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth and removed his consort's fingers from his sleeve before he unsheathed his sword from its scabbard. "You stay here, Yuuri. I will go and help our soldiers. The witch and her soldiers are using black magic, I am worried, at this point we will lose."_

 _"No! We need to retreat for now! We do not have a chance against her dark magic." He said as he grabbed at his husband's arm._

 _Victor shook his head. "No, Yuuri. This is our country. If I, the King, retreat while my soldiers die protecting this palace... I would not be able to accept it. But..." he paused as he tilted his chin to look at him. "Do not cry, Yuuri. Whatever happens, I want you to run from here. There is a secret door behind the bookshelves and use that to escape."_

 _He was already crying as he hugged his husband tightly. "How could you say that? How could you endangered your self and let me escape alone? I love you, Victor! I would not be able to live without you!"_

 _"I need to do this because I love you."_

 _"It is not enough for me!-"_

 _Before both of them managed to say another words, the door to the chamber was destroyed with a strong black magic and strolled inside was a mad witch, her face cringed with disgust as she looked at the two lovers._

 _"Disgusting! Male should not be with another male! You are a disgrace, King Victor!"_

 _"Princess Elizabeth!" Victor exclaimed as he hid his consort behind him. Sword readied to attack. "Yuuri, run." He whispered to him._

 _Yuuri just shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. "No, I will not leave you here, Victor."_

 _"Yuuri, please!" His husband was desperated. He understood that but he would rather die than living alone knowing Victor died because of protecting him._

 _"No!"_

 _"Yuuri, I need you to live..."_

 _He did not hear the rest of Victor's words as he looked at the angry witch. Brown eyes widened when he saw the witch aiming her dark magic at his husband and without another thought, he pushed Victor away and put himself in front of the man as the black fire struck him deadly on his chest. Right on his heart._

"Arrrggghhhh!"

Yuuri screamed his lungs out as he woke up from the dream. Sweat drenched his body while tears running down his cheeks like a flowing river. He looked around him in fear - body shook terribly - and realised he was still on the floor in front of the door inside his home and it was already dark. His hands clutched at his chest as he realised that no damaged was done.

Swallowing his saliva, he felt tears kept falling down his face as he hugged his sweat drenched body. It was so real. The dream, everything felt so real. He felt like he was really dying. He felt it the moment the black fire struck his chest, it felt as though his soul was ripped away from his body. He was really scared and he could not help the tremor going through his body as he cried helplessly.

.

.

AN: I hope you guys remember from last chapter that Victor actually had not said I LOVE YOU to Yuuri or else he would die since it was his curse. Yuuri was only hearing it from his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I know this is short but I need to post something or I'll go crazy.

.

.

Chapter 6

Distance

.

.

.

It had been three days since his breakdown. The long haired undead was lounging in the couch as his eyes fell on the television. Though, his eyes did not see anything and his mind was empty. His hands fiddled with the ring on his small finger as he continued to stare nothing at the contraption.

He did not register the weight down beside him on the double couch. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he almost hit the person only to see his blond companion who was dodging his hand.

"Damn it, bastard! What the hell?!"

Oh. It was Yuri.

Sighing, he retracted back his hand and put it on his laps. "Sorry, Yuratchka."

The smaller undead just shook his head and rested his head on the couch. "Are you okay, Victor?"

He shook his head. He would not be lying and beside, lying was not in his life dictionary. "No. I'm not."

A hand tightened on his shoulder and he knew that his small friend was worried and concerned about him. Of course he would because usually Victor would be playing around and not serious with his words unless it was important and necessary. Or when he felt really down. Just like these days.

"Hey..."

"Hm..." icy blue eyes stared deep into sea green orbs.

Victor saw as his companion from 70 years ago bit his bottom lip and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"You never did tell me what happened _that_ day." Yuri paused as he tried to gauge his reaction. But, he just kept silent. "What happened when you went to meet that reincarnated consort of yours?"

Victor took a shuddered breath before he slowly let it out.

He smiled forlorn as he twisted the ring on his small finger before he slipped it out and read the words writing on it.

"Victor loves Yuuri."

"..." the blond haired undead was silent as he waited with unusual patience.

"I gave this ring to Yuuri when I proposed to him under the moonlight surrounded with

red roses that he loved so much inside my castle's garden." His voice was low and full with reminiscene as he retold one of his most precious memories. "Yuuri was surprised at first and I had to convince him that it was not a dream," Victor let out a low chuckle. "But after I kissed him and convinced him it was not a dream, Yuuri finally said, "Yes"."

He put the ring back into his small finger and smiled at the sea green eyed male. "We were so happy back then... we were really in love..."

Yuri patiently listening though it was not his biggest point.

"That day... I visited him and we had a talk. Then, suddenly he said he loved me..." at the end of the sentence, Victor's voice broken. He lifted his head and stared brokenly at the smaller male. "Yuuri loves me, Yuratchka. Even in this era, Yuuri still loves me. B-But I... I c-can't... I-I love him but I can't tell him that!"

The undead Yuri was silent. He wanted to help Victor... but how? He could not do anything except asking Victor to forget about the reincarnated Yuuri. Doing so, would help Victor to live a long time but at the same time, it was the same as killing him - killing the last thing living inside him, his emotion. The older male might be an undead but he still possessed emotion. Finally, he let out a heavy sigh and gritted his teeth. "Honestly, I wish I could help you, Vitya. But, I can't. Except to ask you to forget about Yuuri which I know you would not. This is so complicated. But, I also you want to be happy."

"I can't Yura... loving him but not telling him would make me devastate. But telling Yuuri would kill me and the prospective of leaving Yuuri alone after telling I love him would surely kill him from the inside. I've known what it felt like living alone and I don't want Yuuri to experience that."

Yuri just watched silently as the older male poured out all his miseries. He wanted to help. He really was but how? How could they undo the curse? It was so powerful enough that nothing could broken it. It was made using a sacrifice of life and only with an offer of another life would they be able to break it.

And it must be a soul of someone _dear_ to the cursed one.

.

.

So cold.

But it also so hot.

Yuuri was shivering. He was bundled in layers of blanket. It had been four days since he came up with a cold. And it had been a week the first time his heart was broken. After coming up with a fact that Victor had played and broken his heart, Yuuri had spent the entire day, crying his heart out. He did not leave his home for three days and he did not eat anything during those days.

He also did not come to work and had sent a message to his coworker, Minami, telling him he was sick. Heart sick indeed though because of his neglegance to his body, he really got sick later on the fourth day.

Luckily, Minami was always kind to him and if not because of that smaller male, perhaps, Yuuri would die because of sickness and hunger. The boy had visited him everyday, taking care of him and making sure he was eating right, drinking a lot of fluid and ate medicine.

There was a knock on the door before its opened.

Yuuri only let that person come by themselves since he knew only Minami had his keys - temporary so he could take care of the sick him. He heard the kitchen being used and soon, his bed dipped slightly by a weight.

"Yuuri, wake up."

He blearily opened his eyes and coughed. "Minami..."

"Can you sit up? You need to eat and after that take some medicine."

Yuuri pushed himself to sit and leaned against the headboard. He stared dazedly at the smaller and younger male and opened his mouth when he was asked for. Repeteadly they would continue with the fashion when Minami would feed him and Yuuri would eat. After a few minutes the porridge finally finished and Minami done with giving medicine to the sick.

"The temperature has gone down." Minami said as he put down the thermometer and smiled widely at the raven haired male. "Go back to sleep Yuuri. I'll stay here since I have a day off."

Yuuri nodded his head, feeling asleep once again filled him as he descended to the darkness with nightmare of his dying again plaguing his restless sleep.

.

.

Kenjiro once again had to sooth the crying sleeping man. His eyebrows furrowed as he spoke soft and soothing words to the sick male. When Yuuri went back to sleep, he heaved a heavy sigh and stared down at his secret crush. Yes. He did love Yuuri. At first it was only an infatuation buy soon he discovered that he was in love with the timid and nice male. But, he did not have a courage to tell Yuuri his feeling, afraid if Yuuri would hate him because of it.

That was why, Kenjiro would hide it. Deep inside his heart and only let Yuuri know that he was his inspiration.

Not more than that.

"No... d-don't..."

"Shh... Yuuri-kun, it's alright... sleep." He said softly as he brushed his hand over the sweaty bangs and leaned down to kiss the soft forehead. "It's okay... I'm here with you."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This is the last chapter of this story and I really appreciate those who reading and especially reviewing from Chapter 1 until latest. Even though the reviews keep dropping till the end, I still hope someone would read this. Although, being honest, I dont know if people are reading this but still for those who are reading, do enjoy. I'm glad to finally rid of this fic, now I can focus solely with Cage.

Warning: OOC, Unbetaed, Major Character Death in this chapter.

.

.

Chapter 7

Final

.

.

.

After getting better from his cold, Yuuri had thanked Minami for taking a good care of him. The younger male just smiled at him and said it was his duty as a junior from workplace. He felt bad about imposing on the younger male but Minami had reassured him so many times that he did not mind at all. Yuuri felt relief and somehow a bit guilty towards his coworker. Ever since those days Minami had and him had become closer and the teenager would occasionally spend time at his house.

"Yuuri!"

He looked back at hearing his name and smiled at the younger male. "Minami, what's it?"

He saw the younger male blushed a bit - which was odd - before he smiled widely. "Um... let's go to lunch together."

"Eh, lunch?" Yuuri looked at the clock on the wall and realised his coworker was right. He did not even realise it was already 1 PM. He nodded his head. "Okay, wait here while I call Satoru to fill my place for a while."

"'Kay!"

After making sure that there was someone as a cashier, he then removed his apron and put it in the staff room before going to join the younger coworker of his, Minami. He smiled at the younger male who was waiting for him outside of the store. Suddenly, it reminded him of his first meeting with Victor. The Russian had saved him from the almost accident. He smiled sadly and thought perhaps, he had fallen in love at first sight at that moment he laid his eyes on the beautiful foreigner.

"Yuuri-kun?"

He blinked back and looked at his companion who was looking at him with concern. "Sorry, I seemed to space out." He forced a laugh.

"You're not sick? Are you?" The younger male did not laugh as he frowned and leaned closer, putting his palm on the older male's forehead. "Your temperature seems fine. Maybe it's something inside...?"

"Ah... I'm fine, really, Minami." Yuuri smiled and put a bit distance between them. "So, where do you want to eat?"

Minami looked like he still wanted to question the older male before finally he heaved a sigh and smiled. "Hm... I know a good place for ramen and it's really close from here."

Nodding his head, the black hair male followed the blond male as he heard about him speaking about just everything. He never knew that Minami was a chatter box. Before Minami took care of the sick him, their relationship was just normal coworkers but looking at it now, Yuuri could safely say that their relationship looked like a friendship.

Friends did talk with each other like them, right?

Yuuri never had much friend beside his childhood friend and her husband back in Hasetsu. But it had been long last he had seen them. He was the shy and silent type so it was hard for him to make friends. Nodding again at what his coworker said, he internally thought. Yes. This would be what it felt like to have a friend.

He smiled.

"Thank you, Minami."

"Huh?"

"For being here with me at this moment."

"Ah! T-that of course! It's what a friend does! Um... we're friends, right, Yuuri-kun?" The chatter box suddenly being quiet and said shyly, there were speckles of red dusted across his nose.

"Of course. Thank you for being my friend, Minami."

"No problem!" The blond haired male with red streak grinned widely as another blush decorated his cheeks.

.

.

Click.

The clicking of the key being opened sounded so loud in the middle of the night as Yuuri opened the door to his home. He sighed tiredly as he said in a small voice, "I'm home.". But of course no one would answer him. That notion greatly saddened him as it reminded him again that his family was not with him anymore.

Locking the door back, he removed his shoes and went straight to his bed. Laying face down on the mattress, the dark haired young man sighed and turned to his side to curl up against himself. His dark brown eyes closed as he sniffed. He missed Victor. It felt so long last he had seen him and even if he was rejected, Yuuri still loved the man dearly.

He could not explain it how but it seemed that Victor had wormed his way inside his heart the second he had saved him.

So that night he slept with tears on his face as he again dreamed of him in his old sovereign clothes. But tonight it seemed his dream was different than the dreams before because tonight it seemed the dream him decided to speak to him.

 _Unlike before he was only an observer but tonight, Yuuri stood in the Royal Chamber as his wide eyes scanned his surrounding in awe. He knew this was a dream and yet everything felt so real. He heard the door being opened and Yuuri jumped in surprise. Eyes wide, he looked behind him to see another him. The him that married to the King Victor._

 _"Yuuri..." his dream self called out to him in a somber voice._

 _His already wide eyes, widened more in surprise. The dream him could see him?! Yuuri took a step forward. "You can see me? I thought this is only a dream..."_

 _The dream him only smiled and nodded his head. His expression was somber and sad. "I do apologise for meeting you like this but I have no choice."_

 _"...What do you mean, 'no choice'?" Yuuri grew wary at the situation as he tensed slightly._

 _"I could not see Victor look so sad, so miserable. I love him and I want him to be happ_

 _y again," the dream Yuuri's voice grew softer. "...Even if he is not with me."_

 _Yuuri almost did not hear the whispered last sentence. Hearing that only make him confuse more about this weird dream. "Victor? You mean, your husband, King Victor?" He asked._

 _The dream him just nodded his head. His long hair, untied, fell down his shoulders softly. He was beautiful, Yuuri noted, though he knew if he ever decidee to keep a longer hair, he would look just like this Yuuri. "Yes, my husband, the King Victor. He is also the same person you fall in love with."_

 _Glasses fell down his nose as Yuuri took a step back. His body trembled. "No. You've got to be kidding me! There is no way they are the same person!"_

 _"He is the same Victor Nikiforov or his full name King Victor Vladimir Nikiforov II."_

 _"But how?" He stared at the long haired him and took another step back. "Didn't you already dead?" Yuuri winced as soon as that question went out of his mouth. He saw the dream him clutched the front of his royalty jacket and he remembered the nightmare he had._

 _"Yes, I had been dead for a century and I am sure, you already know how I died." The dream him said sadly but then he turned towards Yuuri. "If you're wondering why we have the same name and face. You are my reincarnation, Yuuri."_

 _"Reincarnation? Me? You?"_

 _"Yes, we share the same soul but even if I say share, it is yours Yuuri. I am but merely a fragment of memory inside your soul that guide you to meet with Victor." The dream him stared at Yuuri with sad and yet determine gaze. "Please don't let go of him, Yuuri. Make him happy in my place."_

 _"B-But I... he rejected me."_

 _"Victor did not reject you. He loves you but because of..."_

 _Kring! Kring! Kring!_

Before Yuuri could hear more, he was woken up harshly from his sleep by the shrilly sound of his alarm clock. He groaned in annoyance as he pressed the button to silent it. He sat down on the bed as he recalled what he had dreamed last night.

Reincarnation...

He still had a difficulty to believe that he was the reincarnation of Victor's dead spouse, century ago. And the reason why he had that dream was because it was all memories. Memories of the dead Yuuri. He felt heaviness settled in his chest, so that meant Victor did not really love him. He loved his late spouse and saw him in Yuuri. Also, even if the dream him said they were not the same person, Yuuri wondered if all his feelings for Victor were false as well? He raised his knees as he rested his head on it as he thought in silent.

Yuuri was quiet for a few minutes before he finally looked up and determination filled him. Today, he would meet with Victor and asked him for confirmation about what the dream him said. Also, he wanted to know if Victor loves him for himself or because he was a reincarnation of his dead spouse? Also, the thing that had been bugging him... how could Victor still alive after a century had passed?

Glad that he had made a resolve, Yuuri jumped out of his bed and went to do his daily cleaning before going to work. After work, he would search for the platinum haired male and he would get his answer.

.

.

After his shift ended, Yuuri immediately said good bye to Minami and went searching for the platinum haired man. He did not know where Victor lived but if he had been here while Yuuri almost got hit by a car...

His eyes widened!

That was why! He wondered why Victor know his name dedpite he did not tell him and the reason was because he resembled the dead Yuuri. The revelation made his decision stronger and he would make sure he find Victor today.

For an hour, Yuuri had been asking everywhere about the platinum haired man and every answer that he got was negative. He had almost lost his resolve when he saw a glimpse of the familiar platinum colored hair. His heart leapt in his chest and he immediately jogged down to the man. He called to him and the man, Victor, looked back at him in surprise before he tried to run away.

Yuuri frowned.

This was not what he had in mind. Victor running away from him. Gritting his teeth, he chased after the older male while trying to run into passerby. Their cat and mouse chase continued before a long, blaring horn of a truck could be heard. Yuuri saw Victor froze as he watched the truck getting closer and closer to the man. Adrenaline pushed up his legs to move even faster and before the truck could his the beautiful man's forzen body, Yuuri pushed him to the side of the road and felt the impact of his body colliding with the heavy vehicle.

He could feel his bones broken in a few places and his lungs punctured, causing blood to drown his lungs. He fell into a bloody broken heap at the side of the road and the truck skidded to a stop. Yuuri felt intense pain and hurt all over his body. He could not move his body and his head also felt like it being pinned by heavy metal. He coughed a blood as he struggled to breath. It was hard to breath and every breathe he took seemed to drown him even more. He glanced down at his chest and saw nothing of it as bones around his chest were pushed inward. His arms were twisted in a weird angle and the same thing also happened to his legs. He winced and felt dotted blackness starting to fill his sight.

Ah... is this how he is going to die?

He felt tears falling down the sides of his bruised face. So this was his end. He inwardly chuckled and silently, apologised to the dead Yuuri. Soon, he would not be calling him that since he would be the Dead Yuuri also. He heard a far voice calling for his name and turned at the voice.

Victor.

"Yuuri! Please Yuuri don't die! Don't leave me again!"

Ah, finally he could talk to him. He tried to smile but it hurt so much as his broken body was cradled in Victor's protective arms. Despite Victor was holding him, Yuuri could feel anything but warmth. He felt cold. So cold. "...Vic...t-tor..."

"Yuuri, no! Please! Stay with me!"

"...I...lo...ve...y-yo...vic..to...!"

He did not manage to finish his sentence as he felt his soul being ripped from him. Yuuri also did not hear as Victor screamed his name and a broken, "I...lo-ve you, Yuu-ri..."

The words he most wanted to hear.

THE END.


End file.
